


Nullified End

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [12]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Genderswap, Latex, Null Bulge, TG, female to male, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: In a timeline where everything went wrong for Finé, she faces her just punishment by being deprived of everything that defined her.
Series: September Batch 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Kudos: 5





	Nullified End

**Author's Note:**

> For Dakra.

The Multiverse was a vast place. Change one tiny thing, and a whole new universe and timeline was created. Whether it was the survival or death of somebody important, the ramifications were enormous.

Gjallarhorn, a Relic which could open gates to these different universes, sat at the core of one, designating it as the main one. In this world, the plans of one Finé had went off without a hitch. Only at the end, where everything mattered, did her plans collapse on top of her. The wielders of the Symphogears that she had created came together and disposed of her, scattering her to the winds. So what would happen if one part of this set of events changed?

In one world, one that the Relic had not yet been able to access, her plan never got the chance to expand to claim the lives of those it threatened. The attempts to get ahold of a relic and see how it would fuse with a human body failed, and the organization she tried to use for her own ends eventually caught up with her, unveiling her identity to those that she tried to hide it from.

Thus, the golden-haired Priestess of the past found herself sitting in a lone room, bound and gagged just like any other prisoner. Her gaze peered forward as the door to her room slowly opened, revealing the two girls that she had tried to groom for her own purposes, all while she just sat there, biding her time.

“Are you sure that we should do this, Tsubasa?” The younger of the two girls, Tachibana Hibiki, asked aloud as the two walked into the room. She was the newer of the two, a girl who had been injured during the concert two years ago. A girl who was in the process of mastering the Relic Gungnir, which she had inherited from another girl who was tragically stuck in a coma…

The blue-haired girl nodded. “Absolutely. As a sentinel of this country, I cannot allow evil to lurk in the shadows. As long as Kazanari Tsubasa stands, I will make sure it is extinguished!” The former idol loudly proclaimed as she pointed a blade straight at the bound woman. “Especially since… Especially since she caused that to happen to Kanade!” 

Finé looked towards the two girls, scoffing underneath her gag. Even though she had been injected with more than enough experimental drugs to keep her powers from manifesting too wildly, it was still easy for her to do certain things humans would be shocked to see. Like crushing that plastic gag to dust, allowing her to speak once more. 

“So, your heart still aches for that friend of yours, that failure that couldn’t properly synchronize with Gungnir? Pathetic.” The blonde immortal mocked the blue-haired girl, all while looking up at the ceiling. “To think that every single experiment I carried out in this era went wrong. From the awakening of that Relic, to grooming the two of you to be tools. Not even that brat was of any use, running away as soon as I turned up the heat.”

Tsubasa grit her teeth as she stepped closer, the blade pressing up against the woman’s throat. “You should suffer for what you did, both to Kanade AND to that girl!” She shouted, all while the blonde’s expression remained utterly uncaring. “Do you even feel anything in that cold and dead heart of yours!?”

Hibiki slowly approached her Senpai, putting her hand on her shoulder. “Tsubasa, please calm down!” She tried to be the voice of reason, all while her gaze turned towards the blonde. “Why did you do all of this? Why would you torture a girl like Chris? She never wanted to sing again, after everything you had done to her…”

“She served a purpose, just like you two would’ve.” Finé replied, pressing her throat forward ever slightly, drawing the slightest bit of blood from a meager cut. “If I had awakened that Relic, she would’ve served as the testbed. She would make sure that it had all the capabilities that I needed, and then I would confiscate it and use it myself. Then, with the Relic shards inside your body, I would be able to fully merge with that Relic and reach a level no man has ever dreamed of..!”

Tsubasa yanked her blade away. As much as she wanted the woman in front of her to suffer for all that she had done, letting her kill herself would be the easy way out. “You did all of this, you hurt my Kanade, hurt so many people… FOR POWER!? NOTHING MORE THAN POWER?!” She screamed once more, that voice that had brought so much joy to others cracking with anger…

“You couldn’t possibly understand. You’re nothing more than a figurehead to your family, a mere pawn in their game.” The blonde coldly replied, glaring into the equally angry girl’s eyes as the sparks flew between the two of them. Neither willing to budge on this matter…

Hibiki just watched the two argue, slowly looking down at the floor. To think that somebody could be this cruel, this heartless. And yet, she didn’t want to kill her. Taking a life wasn’t something she was prepared to do. So what could they do? If she was truly as immortal as she claimed to be, then how would…

“...Tachibana.” Tsubasa tempered her anger as she turned towards her kouhai. “The Commander gave you something. Please hand it over.” She gave a command, and the girl quickly nodded as she pulled out something shiny and black from her pocket…

Finé’s expression went from one of sickened disgust to curiosity mixing its way in there. “Did that musclehead find a Relic that he hid from me? Of course he’d get in my way at the last moment, even when I’m just a prisoner.” She scoffed, looking back up at the ceiling. If only everything had gone according to plan.

“He did not find anything. This was specifically requested from the Americans, the same ones that you once worked with.” The blue-haired idol replied as she stepped closer, her fingers nearly sinking into the orb. “If I had to use that strange scientist’s words for it… an ‘Anti-Relic’. Designed to act against any relic, whether injected into the bloodstream or used in any other fashion.”

The captive’s expression turned sour. Of course even he’d betray her. He never did seem to be interested in helping her find what she was looking for. “I’m not wearing a Relic though. My plans to use them all failed, remember?”

“I do. But it has its other uses.” Tsubasa replied as she pushed the ball against the blonde’s chest. “Like capturing the user, if they output too much of a certain Aufwachen waveform.” Her expression was stern and her words cut deep, truly highlighting the orb’s use against her.

Almost immediately after it was placed against Finé’s chest, the orb sunk its way into her skin. The substance that it was made from quickly spread across her body, causing her to experience a pleasurable high, one that made her moan unlike anything she had ever felt before. Not even her memories of the far past compared to this sensation..!

“W-What is this!?” The captive cried out as the binds on her body sunk into the black substance, even the chair itself was swallowed by it causing her to fall onto her butt. A butt that seemed more finely sculpted than ever before, almost as if it had been inflated by whatever happened to her.

It wasn’t the only thing that had changed about her. The rest of her body, especially her breasts, had started shrinking inward. Whether it was her head getting a little smaller, her shoulders pushing together to leave her with a weaker stance, her arms growing slimmer as they were completely covered in the substance, or her feet being propped up by a pair of heels that grew out from the latex-like Relic… It felt like it was trying to make her feminine, yet not nearly as much as she already was.

Finé slowly tried to get back up onto her feet, only for the newfound heels to throw her balance off. It was the worst! Any semblance of control vanished as anger filled her expression, prompting her to slam her latex-covered fist onto the floor…

An act that made her cry out in pleasure once more, making it clear that it wasn’t exactly a suit. More like an extension of her skin, and a rather sensitive one at that. It was also very impervious to pain, as no matter how tight it was or how hard it pressed down on her female curves, it only brought her more and more arousal…

“T-Tsubasa, what’s it doing?” Hibiki muttered worriedly as she backed away from the fat-assed latex captive, shivering at the sight of her.

She received no answer. She didn’t deserve to know. Not because she wasn’t ready for it, but because nobody should have to hear how it worked. The Anti-Relic, Hel, was designed to counteract any Attuned by stripping away everything that made them able to synchronize with the Relics. Firstly by making their bodies inadequate in terms of strength, then stripping even more away…

Finé let out a painful moan as she felt something growing between her thighs. Something that reflected the way the rest of her body, barring her wobbly bubble butt and her breeder-like hips, had flattened out. Because she looked like a feminine boy, it made sense that the Relic made her grow something extra, something orb-shaped, just like the thing that had begun to fuse with her…

As she looked down upon that thing growing between her… his… legs..? He couldn’t help but stick his hands down there, panting as they practically sunk into the bulge. It felt divine to touch, almost like the best intercourse he had ever experienced. And it was addicting too, just like the smokes of the years of yore. He…

He just couldn’t stop. He squeezed, he pulled, he tugged, he panted and he gasped, as the latex of the Anti-Relic continued to cover him. Right up until it completely covered his face, leaving him with a featureless body that could hardly be considered a woman. He was a feminine boy, through and through. With a bulge the size of his former ego, a fitting end to the one that came before. 

“More…” A weak and needy voice echoed from his lack of a mouth, his hands digging and playing with that thing between his legs. Yet no matter how much he played with it, no matter how much he tried to get any sort of pleasure from it, he didn’t get closer to an orgasm. It was all just arousal for the sake of arousal, with no end to his climb in sight.

Tsubasa and Hibiki looked down at the pathetic display that had once been their enemy, the thing that had tried to ruin their lives and use them as pawns. Mixed feelings washed over them, as they were happy to have dealt with her, but…

“Is… Is this really the way we should’ve gone about it, Tsubasa?” The younger of the two asked as she slowly kneeled down by the latex-covered boy, wrapping her arms around him to give him some sort of comfort. Despite everything he had done, she couldn’t help but pity him as he kept on squeezing away at his nullified bulge…

The former idol nodded, turning away. “She did everything to deserve this. Now, if you excuse me…” The Sentinel muttered as she left the room, refusing to look upon this waste of life any longer. She had better things to do… and a girlfriend to watch over, hoping that she would wake up one day.

Finé quietly kept on squeezing away at his null bulge, unaware of anything else around him. A nullified end to an ambition that lasted an eternity.


End file.
